


An Inquiry Into Love and Dreams

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams I drown





	An Inquiry Into Love and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



Derek wants to growl in rage and anger, his fingers twitch with the instinct to throw something across the room because he is scared of all the death and destruction that lingers around him. The sorrow comes in the form of a wave that tries to break and drown him, but he stands strong—even if his will to remain brave feels like its splintering. 

Stiles lies on the bed on his back, spread out like a snow angel, hogging up half the bed, mostly on Derek’s side. He is asleep and dreaming peacefully, alive after yet another run in with the forces of Darkness. Life and Death is a daily struggle in this town, Derek knows it; living happily ever after seems so forever away. Lately Stiles has been taking more of the brunt of the battle and Derek is losing count of the scrapes and bruises covering his beloved. Stiles is strong and brave, but even the mightiest can fall.

Derek can hear his soft breaths and can see the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes calm and easy. He is safe, for now. Tucked away in the loft, away from the Alpha wolves.

With shaky fingers, Derek reaches out to softly touch Stile’s cheek, and even in dreams, his mate leans into his caress. Derek moves closer, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent, sweet like honey and sugar and fresh the air after a summer storm. Stiles looks blissful, not a care in the world, limbs relaxed and warm under the soft sheets, lips pink and kissable sweet as he breathes deep and even. Derek might imagine it, but he swears he hears Stiles let out a content sigh as he sleeps peacefully.

Which hurts Derek because peaceful moment like this are not promised in the future, not with war on the horizon. The Alpha pack seek to destroy everything that Derek holds dear, and that includes Stiles. When Derek closes his eyes, the nightmares come and all he can see is Stiles laying in a pool of blood. Handsome face pale and skin ice-cold. His chest does not rise nor fall. The spark of life has been plucked from his body by the claws of the vicious monsters. 

Derek reaches for Stiles, weaving his fingers away from his forehead and leaning down to press a soft kiss there. His hand rests on Stiles’ chest, he feels the steady thumping though his threadbare shirt, his chest expanding with his deep, even breaths, reminding Derek that he is alive and safe. 

Stiles wakes. Of course, he does. Even in sleep he can sense his mate's distress. “Derek?” He mumbles sleepily, rubbing his drooping eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, 'm okay, sweetheart.” His voice quivers a bit from the lump in his throat, but he goes easily when Stiles tugs him close, embraces him in a tender hug, letting Derek’s head rest on his chest. Derek nuzzles against Stiles cheek, letting out a small sigh as Stiles hugged him, stroking a hand slowly through his hair. Stiles placed a kiss on his forehead, and Derek’s tense body slowly relaxes, melting into Stiles' embrace, his limbs feel heavy and weighed down. He does not sleep that night. He stays awake through the hours, listening to his favorite song...the sound of Stiles heart beating.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747781.html?thread=98793733#t98793733)


End file.
